The day my heart stopped in the ER: A Spemily story
by AlliP
Summary: I have read and reread every Spemily story written. I love this pairing and decided to write my own. I am not a writer so please be kind. Spencer and Emily are the main characters, but the other girls will appear eventually. Reviews are encouraged and suggestions are welcome. This story will be Spemily all the way. Please enjoy! Thanks for reading. This story is mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Emily has always felt the need to take care of others. She's good at it. It's her calling. Her first day at the hospital has been overwhelming so far. Nothing she learned in nursing school prepared her for this. She imagined she would become familiar with the hospital and become oriented to her new job today and learn the inner workings of the ER. That all changed when she locked eyes with a certain brunette in the ER that afternoon. The whole world stopped for a moment. Nursing school taught her how to help the sick and the injured. They taught her how to restart others hearts when they had stopped. But they did not prepare her for when her own heart stopped, just for a second, standing in the middle of the ER that day.

* * *

"Emily!" Hanna yells from an ER room. "Huh?" Emily says still in a daze. "Did you need something Han?"  
Hanna pops her head out of the door and glares at Emily. "Yeah actually I'm kind of elbow deep in here with our patient and I could really use some help." Back to reality Emily runs into the room and sees Hanna sitting next to the bed of an elderly patient. Emily grabs some gloves and rushes to the other side of the bed. "Have you ever had to disimpact someone?" Emily shakes her head no and looks at Hanna who is me grinning. "Well it's your lucky day newbie!" Hanna chuckles under her breath. Hanna explains the procedure to the elderly woman and Emily simultaneously then rolls the woman towards her.

Just as Emily is about to start the procedure, there is a knock at the door. "Hello ma'am. Sorry to interrupt ladies, I am Dr. Hastings. I was just stopping by to check up on you and see what progress has been made." Hanna turns toward the doctor, "We were just about to get started. I'm breaking in the new girl today." Hanna gestures towards Emily. "So, I see." Spencer looks at Emily and flashes a brilliant smile. Emily's knees buckle slightly at that moment, but it seems to go unnoticed by everyone in the room. "I'll leave you to it then, it seems you are in very capable hands Mrs. Miller. I'll be back later to check in." Spencer says while headed toward the door. As she grabs the door handle Spencer turns around and looks at Emily. "I'm Spencer by the way. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other around here, I hope." She adds. Smiling widely all Emily can do is nod at the beautiful woman leaving the room. She tries to speak but cannot seem to form a single word. She is finally brought back to reality by Hanna saying her name repeatedly. When Emily looks in Hanna's direction, the blonde has a smirk on her face and is trying to suppress laughter. "What?" Emily questions. "Oh nothing." Hanna says. Emily can tell by the look Hanna is giving her that she can see right through her. She is definitely excited about her new job, but she is absolutely terrified of the thought of losing her heart to the beautiful doctor who just walked out the door.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo," Hanna drawls out while looking across the cafeteria table at Emily. "What?" Emily tries desperately to be oblivious to where this conversation is headed. "You seem to be adjusting well in this job." Hanna says with a laugh. Emily unable to take anymore glares at Hanna. "Just say it Han." Hanna looks up from her food and just looks into Emily's eyes for a moment. "You totally want to hit that!" Unfortunately for Hanna, Emily was mid drink when she made the statement and ended up getting water spit in her direction. "Hey! Say don't spit it!" Hanna yells. "It's say it don't spray it Hanna." Emily says while wiping off the table. "Whatever, you get the point." Hanna retorts. "I mean the doc is hot and your hot so why not be hot together?" Emily's eyes widen as she looks around the cafeteria. "Can you keep your voice down? I don't want the whole hospital to know." Hanna quirks her eyebrow in her direction. "So, you're finally over her, huh?" Emily smiles "She left almost 5 years ago Han, I'm pretty sure it's been long enough. Besides, it's not like I haven't been with anybody else since she left." Hanna hesitates, "Well, just because Ali left a long time ago doesn't mean anything and you know it. I know you haven't been exactly celibate, but that doesn't mean you are fully over her." Emily knows she is right. It has been what feels like forever since Alison left her and she hasn't had any "real" relationships since, but time has healed her in so many ways. She hasn't felt the need for a connection with anyone until today. Maybe the good doctor can help with that. Emily feels hopeful for the first time in what feels like forever. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dredge all that up, I just want you to be happy." Hanna says sincerely. "And you are a long way from Pennsylvania now, so the possibilities are endless. Did I mention how excited I am that you decided to come work with me in New Orleans? I can't wait to show you around!" Hanna exclaims. "I can't wait either. Honestly, thank you for helping get this job. It means a lot to me. Now, let's get back to work so I can hopefully catch a glimpse of a certain someone before this day is over."

* * *

Once back in the ER, Hanna continues helping Emily learn and adjust to her new workplace. The place is packed today, and they haven't had a moments rest since their 20-minute lunch break a few hours ago. Emily is walking down the hall and isn't paying attention when she bumps into someone sending her handful of supplies to the ground. As she kneels down to pick them up she is profusely apologizing to the person she ran into. "I'm so sorry. It's my first day and I was in a hurry. I'm such a klutz..." Emily continues rambling and is picking up someone's phone off the floor when she is interrupted be a familiar voice. "Hey hey hey slow down. It was completely my fault. I was the one looking at my phone and not paying attention. I must say I'm not sorry though. It's seems like you have finally realized how to speak." Spencer laughs but stops when Emily's hand brushes hers as she gives her back the cell phone she dropped. For a moment she feels at a loss for words. She opens her mouth but cannot seem to form a coherent word. Finding some confidence, Emily just smirks in her direction and simply says, "Look who is at a loss for words now." With that, Emily stands with her supplies in hand and walks down the hallway. Still in a daze Spencer turns around and looks at the gorgeous new nurse that is walking away from her. Spencer is still in awe as Emily turns the corner she looks back at the doctor and winks. That was the moment Spencer knew she was in big trouble and she was ok with that.


End file.
